tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bruce Lee
thumb|260px|Bruce LeeBruce Lee (chinesisch: 李小龍 / 李小龙, Pinyin Lǐ Xiǎolóng, kantonesisch: Lee Siu-Lung, * 27. November 1940, †20. Juli 1973) war ein sino-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Kampfkünstler und Kampfkunst-Ausbilder. Er gilt als Ikone des Martial-Arts-Films und wird von vielen als größter Kampfkünstler des 20. Jahrhunderts angesehen. Biographie :Selbst wenn Ich, Bruce Lee, eines Tages ohne Erfüllung meines Strebens sterben sollte - Ich bedauere nichts. Ich tat, was ich tun wollte. Was ich tat, geschah mit Aufrichtigkeit und so gut ich es konnte. Viel mehr kann man vom Leben nicht erwarten. - Bruce Lee Schon in frühem Alter von drei Monaten begann Bruce Lees Filmkarriere (Golden Gate Girl, 1941). Seine Rolle in The Beginning of A Boy, welches er mit sechs Jahren spielte, bezeichnete Lee später als sein eigentliches Schauspieldebut. Der erfolgreiche Film The Kid brachte ihm den Spitznamen "Lee Siu Loong" (Kleiner Drache Lee) ein. Bis zu seinem 18. Lebensjahr umfasste seine Filmografie bereits 23 Filme. Nach der Grundschule wurde Bruce Lee mit zwölf Jahren auf einer katholischen Knabenschule in Hong Kong zugelassen. Da Bruce Lee immer in Rivalitäten zwischen chinesischen und britischen Schülern geriet, bat er seine Mutter, Kampfkunstunterricht nehmen zu dürfen, um sich in der Schule verteidigen zu können. Von 1953 bis 1959 lernte er bei dem Meister und Experten des Wing Chun Yip Man an. Bruce Lee beteiligte sich regelmäßig bei Kämpfen anderer Kung-Fu-Schulen, die von den Anhängern Yip Mans herausgefordert wurden; doch bei einem dieser Kämpfe verletzte Bruce Lee einen Gegner ziemlich schwer, was ihm eine Anzeige bei der Polizei bescherte. Damit Bruce Lee die US-Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten blieb, wurde der 18-jährige von seinen Eltern nach San Francisco geschickt. Während der Fahrt verdiente sich Bruce Lee sein eigenes Geld, indem er den Passagieren der 1. Klasse Cha-Cha-Unterricht gab. Durch die Reise kam Bruce Lee als ein ausgeglichener und neugieriger junger Mann in den USA an. In San Francisco angekommen, lebte Bruce Lee bei einem Freund seines Vaters und verdiente sich sein Geld mit Tanzunterricht, als Platzanweiser und Kellner in einem Restaurant. Er besuchte die Edison Technical School, um seinen High School-Abschluss zu erlangen, qualifizierte sich für die University of Washington und studierte dort Philosophie. Interessierten Kommilitonen gab er Kung Fu-Unterricht, unter ihnen seinem späteren Assistenztrainer und Freund Taky Kimura und seiner späteren Ehefrau Linda Emery. 1963 eröffnete Bruce Lee in Seattle sein erstes offizielles Jun Fan Gung Fu Institut. Am 17. August 1964 heiratete Bruce Lee Linda und zog mit ihr nach Oakland, Kalifornien. Trotz des Misserfolgs seines Jun Fan Gung Fu-Instituts widmete sich Bruce mit großer Perfektion und Leidenschaft der Entwicklung seiner eigenen Kampfkunstmethode, die in den folgenden Jahren als Jeet Kune Do ("Der Weg der eingreifenden oder abfangenden Faust") bekannt werden sollte. 1964 wurde Bruce Lee von Ed Parker, dem Vater des amerikanischen Kenpo Karate, bei den ersten internationalen Karateweltmeisterschaften in Long Beach, Kalifornien, eingeladen. Bruce Lee demonstrierte dort das bisher in der westlichen Welt noch völlig unbekannte Kung Fu. Die Vorführung erregte großes mediales Interesse, darunter das vom Starfriseur Jay Sebring, der dem Fernsehproduzenten William Dozier von Lees Auftritt erzählte, welcher Lee daraufhin zu Probeaufnahmen nach Los Angeles einlud. Lees Frau Linda brachte am 1. Februar 1965 den Sohn Brandon zur Welt. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in Hong Kong om Jahr 1965 zog die Familie nach Los Angeles, wo Lee in L.A.'s Chinatown sein drittes Jun Fan Gung Fu-Institut eröffnete. Die Twentieth Century Fox organisierte für Lee seinen ersten und einzigen formellen Schauspielunterricht, bevor er schließlich in der Serie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Green_Hornet_(Fernsehserie) '''The Green Hornet']'' die Rolle des in der Kampfkunst erfahrenen Chauffeurs Kato spielte. Die geringen Einschaltquoten sorgten nach 26 ausgestrahlten Episoden für eine Absetzung, doch die Rolle des Kato verschaffte Bruce Lee eine große Anhängerschaft und begründete seine internationale Filmkarriere. Bruce Lee trainierte Hollywoodgrößen wie James Coburn und Steve McQueen, was für freundschaftliche Beziehungen als auch für kleine Auftritte in Fernsehserien führte. Sein Ruf als Kung Fu Experte sorgte dafür, dass Bruce Lee Kontakt mit Karatekämpfern wie Joe Lewis, Chuck Norris und Louis Delgado bekam. Diese tauschten sich fachlich mit ihm aus und nahmen sogar zum Teil Privatunterricht bei ihm. Am 19. April 1969 kam Bruce Lees Tochter Shannon Lee auf die Welt. 1971 begannen in Thailand die Dreharbeiten zum Film The Big Boss, in der Bruce Lee die Hauptrolle spielte und gute Kritiken bekam. Im Oktober hatte The Big Boss Premiere und wurde auf Anhieb ein großer Erfolg. Der Film schlug alle bis dahin bestehenden Kino-Rekorde des Mandarin-Film-Circuits. Noch im selben Jahr begannen die Dreharbeiten für Bruces zweiten Film Fist of Fury, welcher bei der Uraufführung im März 1972 wiederum den Einspielrekord von The Big Boss einstellte. Bruce Lee wollte seine eigenen Ideen und Ansichten über die Kampfkünste und das Filmemachen umsetzen, was zur Entstehung des Films The Way of the Dragon führte. Die Karateweltmeister Chuck Norris und Bob Wall spielten darin mit, doch die choreografierten Kämpfe von Bruce Lee sollten Filmgeschichte schreiben. Der Film spielte in Hong Kong mehr als fünf Millionen Hong Kong-Dollar ein. Danach begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Game of Death, die jedoch unterbrochen wurden und niemals beendet werden sollten. Während der Dreharbeiten zum Film Enter the Dragon, am Abend des 20. Juli 1973, wurde Bruce Lee bewusstlos ins Queen-Elisabeth-Hospital in Hong Kong eingeliefert und alle Wiederbelebungsversuche scheiterten. Laut Obduktionsbericht starb Bruce Lee an den Folgen einer Hirnschwellung, ausgelöst durch eine allergische Reaktion auf ein verabreichtes Schmerzmittel. In Kowloon fand am 25. Juli 1973 eine feierliche Trauerzeremonie statt. Neben Freunden und Verwandten erwiesen auch viele Stars und Filmleute dem gefeierten Kampfkünstler und Schauspieler die letzte Ehre. Nach der Trauerfeier wurde der Sarg in die USA übeführt und am 30. Juli 1973 auf dem Lake-View-Cemetery in Seattle beigesetzt. 'Erbe' Bruce Lee ebnete den Weg für viele inzwischen berühmt-gewordene Martial Arts Schauspieler, wie Jackie Chan, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Steven Seagal und Jean-Claude Van Damme. Bruce Lees Sohn Brandon trat in die Fußstapfen seines prominenten Vaters und bekam seine erste Hauptrolle in dem Film Showdown in Little Tokio (1991). Danach spielte er die Hauptrolle in dem Fantasyactionfilm The Crow, verstarb aber noch vor dessen Fertigstellung am 31. März 1993 an den Folgen eines Stuntunfalls. Mittels Doubles und Computeranimationen konnte der Film beendet werden. Brandon Lee wurde neben seinem Vater auf dem Lake View Cemetery in Seattle beigesetzt. Am 28. April 1998, 25 Jahre nach seinem Tod, wurde Bruce Lee ein Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame verliehen. 1993 erschien der Film Dragon – Die Bruce Lee-Story in den Kinos, der das Leben von Bruce Lee, mit einigen Abweichungen von der Realität, erzählt. Die Hauptrolle spielte Jason Scott Lee (nicht verwandt mit Bruce Lee). Der Film basiert unter anderem auf einer Biographie über Bruce Lee, welche von seiner Frau Linda verfasst wurde. Bruce Lee in TMNT Mirage Comics * Die Figur Chang Lee aus der Geschichte "The Shell of the Dragon" ist eine parodistische Anspielung auf Bruce Lee, ebenso wie die Handlung selbst auf den Film The Way of the Dragon gemünzt ist, in welchem Lee seinen berühmten Zweikampf mit Chuck Norris bestreitet. * In "Juliet's Revenge" erscheint Bruce Lee als Geist und nimmt unter Savanti Juliets Einfluss den Turtle Michelangelo gefangen. 'Archie Comics' *Bruce Lee wird als Vergleich mit der Figur David Ling erwähnt, seinerseits ein verstorbener Kampfkünstler und erfolgreicher Filmstar und daher eine mögliche Parodie/Hommage an Lee. Bruce's Frau Linda erhält ihrerseits eine Hommage in der Form von Davids Frau Lynda.''TMNT Adventures'' #71 IDW Comics *An einem Punkt in den IDW Comics ist in dem von Michelangelo wieder hergerichteten alten Versteck seiner Familie ein Poster von Lees letztem Film Enter the Dragon zu sehen.''TMNT'' #62 Später wird er als Lieblings-Martial Arts-Schauspieler von Leonardo erwähnt.''TMNT'' #90 Zeichentricksserie (2003) *Lees Gewohnheit, in den Kampfszenen seiner Filme charakteristische Laute von sich zu geben, wird in der 2003 Serie von der fiktiven Filmfigur Master Fighter an einigen Stellen aufgegriffen. Animationsserie (2012) *thumb|240px|Hun in der 2012 SerieEine indirekte Anspielung auf Bruce Lee wird zuerst mit den Charakteren Chris Bradford und Xever getätigt, beides Parodien von Schauspielern und Kampfkünstlern - Chuck Norris und Jim Kelly, respektive - welche beide in berühmten Bruce Lee-Filmen mitgewirkt haben. * Eine direktere Parodie/Hommage an Lee wird in der dritten Staffel der Serie mit der dortigen Version von Hun, dem neuen Anführer der Purple Dragons, getätigt. * In der Episode "City at War" trägt April als volle Kunoichi einen Kampfanzug (schwarz mit gelben Streifen), welches auf den Kampfanzug (gelb mit schwarzen Streifen) von Bruce Lee anspielt, welches er während der Dreharbeiten zu Game of Death trug. *Die letzte Folge der vierten Staffel, "Owari", enthält einige Anspielungen auf Enter the Dragon. Siehe auch *Chuck Norris Mirage Comics *Chang Lee und Buff Nordick *Savanti Juliet Archie Comics *David Ling und Lynda Ling 2003 Serie *''Master Fighter'' 2012 Serie *Chris Bradford und Xever *Hun Quellenverzeichnis *[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Lee Wikipedia: Bruce Lee] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Triviales